fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Akreious/Akreious Dragon Ball Genesis Scaling
This is mainly for Dragon Ball Genesis' scaling chain for 2-B but I also decided to add a Power Levels thing. Whenever in a debate, please use this to figure out how strong a character is as the profiles are at present either inaccurate or confusing. Also this is so I stop spamming Discord everytime I update this. With further ado, here you go! __ToC__ 2-B Scaling Chain Ultimate Shenron >>> The Angels >>> Gods of Destruction (Genesis) >>> Xeno Vegito (SS1) > Xeno Goku (UIO) >= Xeno Gogeta (SS4) >=< Average God of Destruction >= Mechikabura (Demon Realm Absorbed) >=< Xeno Goku (SSBKKx10 Million) >>> Eternal Dragons (Ex. Shenron/Porunga) > Xeno Gogeta (Base) > Xeno Goku (SSB) >> Xeno Goku SS4 >= Mechikabura (Prime) >= Full-Power Demigra (Death Incarnate) > Death (Entity) > Frieza (God of Destruction) > Mechikabura (Old) >>> Chamel (Time-Space Door Boosted) >= Xeno Goku SS3 > Xeno Goku SS2 > Xeno Vegeta (SSB) >= DBG Toppo (God of Destruction Candidate) > Xeno Goku SS1 > Xeno Goku (Base, Post Timeskip) >= Makyouka Demigra > CC Goku (MUI) >> Chamel > Cumber (Villainous) > Shroom > Demigra (TokiToki Absorbed) > Demon God Towa >= CC Goku (UIO) > Xeno Goku (SSG) >= Cumber (SS3) > Xeno Vegeta (SSG) > TokiToki > Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan Kaioken times 10 Million Pre-Timeskip) >>> Xeno Vegeta (SS4 Overdrive) >> DBG Jiren (Limit Break) > CC Goku (SSBKKx20)>= DBG Broly (Limit Break) > Final Form Mira >= Demigra (w/TokiToki's Egg) >= Primal Goku (Limit Breaker Kaioken) > DBG Broly (SS4) > Xeno Bardock (SS4) >= DBG Broly (LSSJ) >>> Goku Black (Black Star Dragon Ball Fusion) > Full Power Fu (No Boost) > Xeno Cooler (Golden) > Xeno Frieza (Golden) > Jiren (Time Breaker) >= Primal Goku (Divine Rage Kaioken) >= Cumber (Base) > Max Power Fu (Base) > DBG Mr.Satan (GoD Powers) > DBG Mr.Satan (Base) > CC Goku (SSB) >= Xeno Goku SS4 (Pre-Timeskip) > Xeno Vegeta (SS4) > Xeno Broly (Ikari/SS) >= DBG Broly (Base) >> Xeno Bardock (SS3) >= FW2 (SSB) >= FW (SS3) > Android 21 (Evil) > Primal Goku (Base) > Mira (Base) >= Xeno Goku SS3 (Pre-Timeskip) > Xeno Bardock (Base) >> King Cold (Time Breaker) >= Xeno Frieza (100%) > Xeno Goku (Pre-Timeskip) > Xeno Vegeta (Base) > DBG Yamcha >= Bardock (Time Breaker) > Fin (Mira Absorbed) > Mira (Base) > Super Saiyan The Hero (Ultimate Tenkaichi) >> DBG Kefla (SS2Berserker) >= Cell (Time Breaker) > Xeno Cooler (4th Form) > Towa (Base, Full Power) > DBG Toppo (Base) > CC Goku (Base) >> Adult Gotenks (SS3) >= Time God Chronoa > Xeno Cooler (Base) >= The Hero (Ultimate Tenkaichi) > Xeno Frieza (Base) > Base Demigra >> Chronoa (Base) >= Infinite Zamasu (Victorious Alternate-Universe) > Fin (GT Gogeta Absorbed) > DBG Kefla (Base) > Fusion Zamasu (Victorious Alternate-Universe) > Super Janemba > Goku Black (SSR) >= Shallot (SS1) >= Android 21 (Good/Pacifist) > Gravy > Fin (Base) > GT Gogeta (SS4) > Goku Black > Adult Gotenks (Base) > Shallot > Standard Time Patroller > DBG Kid Buu >> DBG Majin Buu > Zamasu (Kai) >>> Shin > Neko Majin Z (100%) >= Adult Kuriza >> Old Kai >> Mr. Popo (DBG) >>> Moro (w/magic) > Baby (Base) > Moro (w/o Magic) > Kibito >= Baby (Failed Mira-Imitation) >>> Baby (Low-Power Self Destruct) >>> Babidi/Bididi (w/Magic) >> DBG Kami = Can hold together an entire Magniverse To Add List *The Shadow Dragons *God of Destruction Vegeta *Super-Namekian Piccolo *Future Trunks *Time Breaker Turles *Time Patroller Raditz *Hearts *Lagss *Adult Pan *Ghost Nappa *Merus *King Vegeta (Time Patroller and Time Breaker) *Dabura *Every Gohan Incarnation *Pikkon *Golden Metal-Cooler *Hatchiyak *Time Patrol Ginyu Force *Big Gete Star (Max Potential) *Robelu *Dende (Prime) *Master Roshi (After 50 Billion Years) *DBG King Piccolo *Hit (Time Breaker and Max Potential) *Goku (Infinity Verse) *Kibito (Potential Unleashed) Definition of a Magniverse The canonical explanation in DBG for a Magniverse is just like the name implies; a "Great/Large Universe". More accurately, it is a "Super Cluster of Multiverses which span into uncountability". No word, Godly and Mortal alike, can describe the sheer number of Multiverses that a Magniverse encompasses. At the very least, a Magniverse contains every possibility that can exist; every smallest movement of every quark or the slightest of intertwining of Quantum Strings. In terms of Rating, a Magniverse can yield the highest possible degree of 2-B due to containing every single possible timeline that can exist. It could also yield 2-A since technically, any finite number can be used to describe the number of Multiverses and it's just that nobody has bothered to count them up enough. Technically one is able to say that destroying a Magniverse is a Low 1-C feat since 2-A is specifically for Countably Infinite Timelines when the Magniverse in question is described as anything but; therefore making it Uncountably Infinite. Power Levels For the average power levels and stuff in my verse. Although since I personally don't use them all that often, this will often be used for the significantly weaker characters not within the 2-B bracket and more for the fodders or non-DBG Characters that will likely not make an appearance. Power Level Benchmarks *Destroy the Moon (100) *Destroy the Earth (300) *Vaporize Earth (1,000) *Destroy the Sun (100,000) *Vaporize the Sun (<500,000) *Vaporize the Solar System (<1,000,000) *Destroy Katchin (76,000,000) *Destroy swathes of a Galaxy (<100,000,000) *Destroy a Galaxy in its entirety (1,000,000,000) *Destroy the known Universe (10,000,000,000,000) *Destroy the entire Universe (Immeasurable/Infinity) Known Power levels *Average Galactic Patrol Member (500) *Average Frieza Force Member (2,000) *Average Planet Guardian (10,000) *Average Saiyan (3,000 ~ 180,000) *Top-Elite Frieza Force Member (200,000) *Weakest Time Patroller (17,563,300) *Canon Prime King Cold (980,000,000) *Canon Cooler 4th Form (133,000,000,000) *Canon Frieza 100% (149,000,000,000) *Canon Cooler 5th Form (>500,000,000,000) *Hypothetical First Super Saiyan God (>192,000,000,000,000) Category:Blog posts